Tyger, Tyger Burning Bright
by Scousedancer
Summary: This is my take on what could possibly happen in season 3: Having survived being shot, Rachel and Tom are beginning to build a future together when their happiness is shattered by the actions of someone thought long gone. Tom must fight to save his lady and the future they want together
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This story is my take on what could possibly happen in Season 3 of TNT's The Last Ship. We know from what little behind-the-scenes info has been released, that some of season 3 will be in China, and I firmly believe in my little TomChel shipper heart that Rachel is alive & has survived her shooting. Bridget Regan's character is called Sasha Cooper, I have no idea what rank she actually holds (IMDB didn't list it, just her name). The Tyger in the poem refers to China, as Tiger's are highly regarded there. It also refers to Rachel herself, who has always seemed quite Tigerish in her determination to find the cure and protect those she loves. This story is dedicated to my ladies at the Writer's Hangout for putting up with my mutterings, and their unwavering support. Big thanks to tmtcltb for beta-ing this story, cheers my friend, can't wait to meet you in July & to Morning Glory2 for acting as a great sounding board.

 **Tyger, Tyger Burning Bright – Chapter 1**

Tyger Tyger, burning bright,

In the forests of the night;

What immortal hand or eye,

Could frame thy fearful symmetry?

The Tyger

BY WILLIAM BLAKE

Tom stared out at the snowy landscape outside his window, remembering the last

Snowy landscape he'd looked out on, and smiled as he recalled the pale, but vibrantly

alive woman who'd viewed it with him. He glanced down at the photo he held, his hand

trembling slightly, of the self-same woman; showing Rachel held in his arms,

surrounded by his father and children, it was one of his favourites. Taken only a few

weeks after Rachel had suddenly awoken from the coma she'd been in for 2 long

months following the surgery that had saved her life. It had been the week before

Christmas, and to Tom, it had been the best Christmas gift he could've been given.

Jed, Ashley, and Sam after their arrival in St Louis had become fascinated with the

woman who'd so captured Tom's attention, and had taken to visiting Rachel with

him. On hearing that she had no one to spend Christmas with, his family had insisted

their celebrations be brought to Rachel's hospital room. When he'd asked why, it had

been Ashley who had replied, and her answer had both floored Tom and amazed him.

"Why Daddy? Because if it weren't for Doctor Rachel, _we_ wouldn't be having a Christmas at all! How could we _not_ share our Christmas with her?" His daughter had replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Once again Tom was struck by how mature Ashley was for just 13 years old, and he'd been only too happy to agree.

"Why don't you tell Rachel then sweet girl? I'm pretty sure it'd cheer her up" Tom replied gently, knowing Rachel had just completed a tough session with the physiotherapist and was feeling extremely frustrated with her restricted ability. Some good news would definitely lift Rachel's spirits and he knew she'd begun to build a close relationship with both Ashley and Sam.

Rachel had been delighted with the prospect; the thought of having to spend Christmas in hospital wasn't one that had filled her with any great joy. Truthfully, she hated hospitals, hated being a patient, and about the only thing that had made it bearable was her growing relationship with Tom and his family, especially Tom. Since her shooting, Tom had rarely left her side and had been the first thing she'd seen on waking from her coma. The Chandlers had brought Christmas, dinner, tree, and presents to her hospital room lock, stock, and barrel – Tom could still hear Rachel's laughter as they'd carried it all into the hospital room. As they'd eaten their dinner, Sam had noticed the falling snow, dropping his cutlery and raced over to the window to stare out at the whitening landscape. As he'd turned to smile at his son's antics, a gentle voice had pulled his attention back to the guest of honour.

"Tom, would you help me over to the window? It's been a while since I've seen a white Christmas" Rachel had asked plaintively, her expression wistful.

"Let me carry you over Rach, the physiotherapists were anxious you don't overdo it sweetheart" Tom had replied, noticing the endearment that had slipped from his lips, but not caring, he knew his feelings for Rachel were deepening by the day. Darien would always hold part of his heart, but she'd be the first to tell him that life was for living; moreover, she'd be furious to think she was the reason he'd passed up a chance at happiness.

Just as he'd said, Tom had carried her over to the window and they'd sat watching the falling snow until one of the nurses had come in with Rachel's evening medication. It had been Nurse Mitchell who had taken the photograph of them all on his I-Pad, the one he was staring at now as if he could conjure Rachel into being just by looking at it. The last thing he'd done that night, and it was a memory Tom treasured was kiss Rachel, something he'd wanted to do again since that fateful night aboard Vyerni. Tom wasn't quite sure who had kissed whom, all he remembered was the feel of her lips pressed softly against his. He remembered cradling her face in his hands as he ran his tongue gently over the seam of Rachel's lips, pleading for entry that she'd granted shyly. Tom had deepened the kiss slowly, savouring the sensual dance of their tongues, the taste of the woman he was beginning to crave more every day.

The sound of a door swinging open snapped Tom out of the memories he'd been lost in, and becoming aware once more of the room's other occupant, who appeared as equally lost in their own memories as Tom himself. Danny Green stood and walked over to his commander's side, praying the dark haired woman who strode so purposefully toward them had the news both men were desperate to hear.

"Have you found them Commander Cooper? Please tell me you found them!" Danny pleaded, hating the desperation in his tone, yet helpless to prevent it.

Commander Sasha Cooper surveyed the two men stood in front of her, thankful that this time she had the news they so clearly craved. Her calm demeanour reassured both men, Tom in particular who had met Sasha previously, knowing that she wouldn't be quite so calm if the news were bad.

"I found them alright, and they're safe – so my contacts tell me" Sasha replied "We'll need to prepare an extraction plan quickly, time is of the essence"

"Where are they? Who has them?" Tom asked the question both men had wanted answering since the day the women they loved more than life itself had been snatched from Rachel's hospital room.

"They're in China, about halfway across Mongolia to be precise" Sasha replied, her answer stunning both men into silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: The Nadam Festival really does exist, it's a festival held by the Mongolian tribes every July, consisting of races designed to prove their superb horsemanship

 **Tyger, Tyger Burning Bright – chapter 2**

Kara stared out at the rolling green plains of the Mongolian countryside, at least that's where Rachel thought they were. Rachel was quite sure she'd seen these plains in the photos Michael had shown her of his last trip to China, when he'd journeyed to Inner Mongolia to watch the Nadam festival. Rachel had shared those same photo's with Kara in the early days of their friendship, when Kara had innocently asked about the man whose face had become Rachel's screen saver. It still boggled Kara's mind what had happened to herself and Rachel, and, with nothing else to think about, she found her mind drifting back to that awful night, reliving those awful memories...

2 months ago (Late December/early January):

Kara stepped into the room, smiling at her friend as she did so, glad to see Rachel's tawny eyes bright and sparkling. She was pale, true, but she was _alive_ , a fact that made Kara's heart lift with joy. Ever since the petite British doctor had stepped aboard the James a year ago, Kara had been drawn to the woman, sensing a lonely soul behind the aloof air the British woman had projected. She'd been right, and, although Rachel had been initially wary, her persistence had paid off as Kara had gradually got to know the feisty, tigerish soul that was Rachel Scott, a loyal friend with a warm, courageous heart. When the Captain had come running down the stairs, carrying her friend's seemingly lifeless body in his arms, Kara's heart had frozen in her chest. Danny, the XO, and what had felt like half the crew had kept vigil with Chandler, waiting for the surgeons to say Rachel had made it safely out of surgery. When the word had finally come that Rachel was now in recovery, Kara had felt like her heart had truly started to beat again once more. Day after day, she and Danny, along with many of the James's crew had continued to keep vigil at Rachel's bedside, not wanting her to wake up alone, or in the presence of strangers. It hadn't surprised Kara that it had been the Captain who'd been there when Rachel had finally emerged from her coma, the man had barely left her friend's bedside since the shooting. That their Captain was in love with the petite doctor had to be one of the worst kept secrets on the James's gossip vine. Maybe now they'd get the chance to find the happiness together that the fates had thus far denied them.

"Hey Rachel, how are you? You look so happy!" Kara cried delightedly, as she watched her friend pull herself slowly into a sitting position, smiling back at her wanly.

"All the better for seeing you luv, you're blooming these days" Rachel replied, happy to see her friend finally glowing like the mother-to-be that she was, now that the strain of hunting the submarine had been lifted from her shoulder "I love the outfit by the way, been shopping with your mum?"

Rachel knew from speaking with Tom that Kara's mother had flown into St Louis to visit for Christmas with her new partner Peter. Debbie was determined to rebuild her relationship with her daughter and get to know her son in law to be, especially with a grandchild on the way! Hoping to distract Kara from querying about yesterday's visit from Tom, Rachel asked about the shopping trip, and the relationship between her friend and her mother. Truthfully, whilst she knew Kara wasn't given to gossip, Rachel wasn't sure she was quite ready to talk about her feelings for Tom, or the sweet, stirring kiss he'd given her as he'd left yesterday evening.

"Oh come on Rachel, that smile is about more than just seeing my pregnant self, come on 'fess up Scott!" Kara grinned as the telltale blush crept over Rachel's cheeks, a sure sign she knew her friend was hiding something. She hadn't been fooled by Rachel's attempts to divert the conversation, and was determined to get to the bottom of things!

"Tom brought his family to visit yesterday, they brought Christmas lock stock, and barrel with them, it was wonderful Kara...I...I haven't had a Christmas like that for such a long time" Rachel told her, recalling the happiness, the sheer joy she'd felt.

"That's the Captain all over, such a stickler for rules, yet he's got such a generous heart, but that's not what's got you blushing!" Kara returned, amusement colouring her tone.

"God, I feel like a schoolgirl talking about her first crush!" Rachel moaned, drawing in a deep breath before continuing "Tom...he kissed me..before he left...it was...delicious, I wanted so much more, but Tom's such a gentleman, it went no further than a kiss."

Kara couldn't stop grinning - the Captain, as Tex put it, finally got his shit together and made his move. From the happiness Kara could see in Rachel's eyes, she had welcomed the Captain's advances and once she was recovered, Kara had little doubt Tom Chandler would begin courting her friend in earnest.

"I'm really happy for you both Rachel, you deserve your chance to be together" Kara told Rachel, she knew how much her own relationship meant to her, and the strength she drew from her bond with Danny.

"Thanks luv, but can we keep it between us for now, it's... all so new, and Tom needs to tell his family" Rachel pleaded quietly, holding her friends hand, squeezing it gently.

"Of course Rachel, but I don't think you've anything to worry about, I saw the Chandlers on my way in, the kids were full of tales about yesterday and you, so I think it's all good" Kara chuckled merrily.

Whatever else her friend might've told her was lost on the noise and terror of what had happened next. The door to Rachel's hospital room suddenly burst open with a bang as six armed men rushed into the room, weapons levelled at the two startled and terrified women. The man who was clearly the leader was barking out in what sounded to Kara like an Asian dialect, what country she had no idea. He approached the bed, and pulled out what looked like an old photo of Rachel from his shirt pocket, comparing it to the pale woman lying in front of him.

"This is her, the Doctor who made the cure - you _are_ her... Doctor Scott?" He asked, in a tone that brooked no argument, Rachel just nodded, not quite sure what exactly was going on, but she'd be lying if she wasn't afraid, both for herself and for Kara.

"You...who are you?" The leader pointed at Kara, who looked up startled, her hand dropping unconsciously to her rounded stomach.

"Kara is my carer, she helps me with washing, dressing, as you can see I've been injured, shot to be exact" Rachel stated firmly, wanting to protect Kara; she feared that if they saw her friend as unimportant, these men wouldn't hesitate to harm the young woman "I cannot do without her!"

"Then we take you both...you come with us... now!" The Leader stated firmly

"Hold on just one minute!" Rachel growled "What the devil is going on here? We're not going anywhere!"

"Yes Doctor, you _will_ come with us, or your carer will pay the price" He replied smoothly, and Rachel didn't doubt he meant it. She would willingly sacrifice herself, but under no circumstances would she risk the safety of Kara and her unborn child. She nodded to Kara, pointing at the loose yoga pants, t-shirt, and sweatshirt at the foot of the bed, fortunately Kara was quick on the uptake and helped Rachel to dress, albeit slowly. Swiftly, the team exited the hospital room, and the gun held to her head meant that the guards assigned to protect her were helpless to act without risking harm to her or to Kara. Rachel could only surmise they'd been watching the comings and goings of her security detail, and had noted the brief gap Rachel referred to as the changing of the guard. There was a short, 10 minute window between one shift taking over from the other, something that infuriated Tom no end! With transport to get the teams of guards to the hospital from the James being at a premium in St Louis still, there was little way around it. Rachel still needed intensive treatment that Doc Rios's sickbay simply wasn't equipped to provide, which prevented her being moved back aboard the James, as Tom had wanted, feeling she would be safer there. These people, whomever they were, had obviously utilised that window to gain access to this floor unseen or with little challenge. Normally her guards would have prevented anyone not on the safe visitors list Tom had insisted on having getting anywhere _near_ Rachel's hospital room, and it would seem that Tom's concerns had been warranted. Just the thought of her would-be lover gave Rachel strength, as she knew that both Tom and Danny would leave no stone unturned, that they _would_ rescue them, somehow. They were swiftly bundled into a truck, and driven for what seemed like hours to an exhausted Rachel, who was unused to rigorous exercise having been in a coma for so long. Even the physiotherapists were taking her therapy regimen slowly, not wanting to jeopardise her overall recovery - pointing out that as one of the few living experts on the Red Flu left, her return to full fitness was vital.

Eventually, they arrived at what looked to the disorientated women like a disused airfield, and sitting on the pockmarked tarmac was what Kara's military eye identified as a C-130 transport plane. Gesturing with the weapons, the two women were bundled into the plane and given two cots to sit on, Kara surmised from this it was going to be a long flight, but a gasp from Rachel made her turn round suddenly. Standing in the corner of the plane's cargo bay was a tall, handsome looking man she judged to be in his late thirties whose eyes were glued to her friend.

"Hello Rachel, how are you love?" He asked "I hope my friends weren't too rough with you? And who is this?"

" _Michael?_ " Rachel gasped "Do you mean to tell me _you're_ responsible for this kidnapping?"

"Kidnapping?" That's a bit harsh love!" Michael replied "You're the best there is when it comes to this bloody virus, and the Chinese government isn't sharing what they have of the damned cure the Americans supplied, my friends merely want to ...redress the balance."

"By redress the balance you mean _they_ want to control who gets the cure and who doesn't." Rachel snarled "You're a naive idiot, Michael but then you always were"

Rachel moved to turn away just as Michael reached out and grabbed her by her injured shoulder, causing her to scream in pain. Before Michael could apologise, Rachel turned quickly and punched Michael hard with her good hand, sending the former reporter sprawling across the floor.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again Michael!" Rachel bellowed "You're dragging me halfway across the world for a sob story you're stupid enough to believe, instead of just asking for my help, risking my safety, that of my carer, _and_ her unborn baby..I really can't think what I ever saw in you! Consider yourself dumped!"

Michael stared up at Rachel in shock, truthfully Kara herself was shocked, she never knew Rachel had such a good left hook as that. Perhaps she shouldn't be surprised though, as Kara knew after Rachel's treatment in Baltimore, her friend had done some hand to hand combat training with Burk and Danny, wanting to learn basic self defence. Rachel stormed over to the cot and sat down, her back facing in Michael's direction, and her posture ramrod straight, indicating more clearly than words that she'd meant every word. Kara walked over to her friend and sat down, slipping an arm around Rachel's waist and squeezing her hand gently.

"I'm sorry Kara, so very sorry" Rachel whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"Hey, this is _not your fault!"_ Kara replied "If anyone is at fault, you're right, it's brainless over there, but certainty not yours"

"Thank you luv" Rachel replied "I know it doesn't seem like it, but they _will_ come and find us, you know they will"

Kara just nodded, rubbing her belly again unconsciously, she didn't have to ask who exactly Rachel was referring to, she too knew with utter certainty her fiancé and the Captain would find them, no doubts at all.

 **Present Day**

That had been almost two months ago now, but their faith in the men they loved hadn't wavered, they'd beaten worse odds before. Kara continued to play the role of Rachel's carer, but necessity had pushed Rachel into trying to do more for herself, and she'd noticed her friends strength increasing daily. Out of the back of the truck, Kara noticed a group of armed men racing towards them on horseback, and as the antiquated truck could only manage what Rachel called a slow crawl, they were gaining rapidly. Minutes later, shots rang out and the truck ground to a halt, and Kara took the opportunity to peek out from under the tarpaulin covering the back of the truck. The group of riders had surrounded the truck and were currently engaged in a stand-off with their captors, and neither side were backing down.

"Kara, what's going on? Can you see anything?" Rachel whispered, wondering what on earth was going to happen now.

Before Kara could answer her, a face appeared at the back of the truck, gesturing to the two women to approach him. Rachel and Kara looked at him, then at each other, and approached him slowly, curiosity winning out.

"You Dr Scott yes? And you.. you are Lieutenant Foster yes? I am Ling .. Captain Chandler .. he send me to rescue you" the man, Ling, said, smiling.

"Forgive us Ling, but...well.. how do we know the Captain really did send you?" Rachel asked, wanting desperately to believe him.

"He say you ask this...he say..remember when you give him vaccination against Virus first time, what he say to you...he say you did it Rachel, just enjoy the moment yes?" Ling told her, and Rachel turned to Kara grinning in relief.

"He's right, those were Tom's exact words to me, and as we were the only people in the room, only Tom would've known what was said" Rachel told her.

"Come! You both come, quickly, we get you to safety, Captain come get you!" Ling told them, motioning rapidly. The women nodded and Rachel exited the truck first, assisting Kara, as the younger woman was far slower due to her advancing pregnancy.

 _God only knows how we're going to get her on a horse though_ Rachel thought, as they followed Ling over to the two scraggy looking animals she presumed were for her and Kara.

 _We'll manage somehow, we have to, anything is better than staying with Michael and his band of morons_ Rachel said to herself.

Gingerly, they managed to get Kara on the back of one scraggy animal, Rachel on the other, and Rachel prayed no harm would come to her friend as they rode away slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

I freely admit Geography isn't my strongest subject, so any errors in this chapter are entirely of my own making & I'm taking dramatic licence here!

 **Tyger, Tyger Burning Bright – chapter 3**

They'd been travelling on horseback for what seemed to Rachel like an eternity, her shoulder was aching from trying to stop her scrawny little pony racing ahead of Ling's. The little beggar was clearly the lead mare and resented being held to what she considered a snail's pace, especially behind another pony her mount considered her inferior! A quick glance over at Kara, perched unsteadily atop the equally scrawny pony they'd somehow managed to get her friend astride, showed Rachel that the young woman was struggling badly.

"Ling! A moment please" Rachel called out to their would-be rescuer, determined to stop for the break that her friend clearly needed, although how they'd get Kara back onboard the pony Rachel had no idea!

"We need to stop Ling, Lieutenant Foster is in dire need of a break, she's nine months pregnant and is in a considerable amount of discomfort, a break is clearly required here!" Rachel said firmly, her tone brooking little argument.

Ling stared at the petite doctor, realising that the Navy Captain who had orchestrated this rescue hadn't been exaggerating when he'd described Rachel Scott as an unstoppable force of nature. As tiny as she was, her tone of voice and body language made it quite clear that refusal wasn't something this woman would accept. Looking over at Lieutenant Foster, it was apparent even to him that the mother-to-be wasn't doing well at all, as Dr Scott had pointed out. Truth be told, Ling was impressed that she'd made it onto the back of the pony at all, let alone ridden it this far.

"Very well Doctor we will stop for a rest, and you will be pleased to know we are not far from our camp" he replied "I will see if one of my men can ride on ahead and bring back one of the wagons we use to transport our elders, we are far enough from the fools who took you to risk it"

"Thank you Ling, that would be wonderful!" Rachel returned, the heartfelt relief in her voice allowing Ling to see it wasn't just the pregnant sailor who needed rest. Close up, he could see the shadows under the British woman's eyes, recalling that Captain Chandler had mentioned the woman had been shot recently, only waking from her coma a few months ago.

Rachel directed her mount over to Kara's, reaching a hand out to caress her friend's arm, pulling her friend out of the misery she was clearly in.

"We're going to stop now Kara, Ling says he thinks we're close enough to their camp to risk it" she told her friend, noting the relief in her eyes "He also thinks they can send one of the others ahead to fetch a wagon you can ride in, that will be far easier luv"

"Thanks Rachel, I can't say that wouldn't be welcome!" Kara replied, wincing as the backache she'd had all day sharpened and intensified, making her gasp with pain.

"Kara, what's wrong luv? Are you ok?" Rachel queried, wondering if she'd been right to insist on this crazy pony trek across the Mongolian countryside.

"My back's been killing me since this morning, I thought it was just that I'd slept in a bad position last night, but its only got worse as the day's gone on" Kara replied, rubbing her back as if to illustrate her words "I've been having pains for the last few hours too"

At those words, Rachel reached out and gently touched Kara's belly, feeling it hardening under her fingertips.

"Kara? How long have you been in labour?" Rachel asked, her stomach dropping, things had just gotten a lot more serious than a need for rest.

"What? In labour? Is that what this is?" Kara replied, stunned. Never having had a child, she had nothing to compare it to and the thought of having this baby without Danny brought tears to her eyes "Rachel...I ...I can't do this without Danny.. I just _can't !_ "

Rachel helped Kara to the ground with the help of another tribesman and enveloped her friend in a tight hug, allowing her to cry out her fears as she stroked the young woman's back tenderly, murmuring comforting sounds as she did so. When Kara's tears abated, Rachel cupped the younger woman's face in her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"You've survived being my guinea pig, faced down crazy Russian admirals, and Immune submarine captains hell bent on sinking your ship - you'll have this baby with or without Danny, mi hermana, and I promise you I will be right by your side the whole way!" Rachel promised her fiercely "No-one's delivering Baby Green but me got it?"

"Got it! Thank you Rachel, I mean it" Kara said, hugging Rachel again, thankful once again for her friend's calming presence and stalwart support. She really hadn't allowed herself to think about having this baby during their captivity, but it would appear this child wasn't willing to wait for its daddy to ride to the rescue! Rachel walked Kara over to the shelter of a nearby tree, helping the younger woman to sit down and get comfortable. Leaving her friend for a moment, she hurried over to Ling, impressing on the young tribesman the added urgency for the cart; fortunately for her, Ling had himself just become a father and agreed to send their fastest rider back to camp. Rachel wished there was a more private setting to allow her to examine Kara, see just how dilated she was, but apart from the tree they were sheltering under there was nothing available. They both prayed that Ling's colleague was as good a rider as the young man had assured them he was and that the cart would arrive at their location with equal speed. Rachel hoped the old wives tale that first time babies always took their time arriving was true for Kara, but Rachel's experiences with Doctors Without Borders had seen her deliver babies in far worse locations than the one they found themselves in presently. This however was different, none of those women had been her close friend, a close friend who was far from the safe, warm hospital she ought to be having her baby in - this was personal. Seeing Kara breathing heavily, Rachel wracked her brains for whatever natural birthing techniques she could remember, as there was no access to drugs or equipment out in the middle of nowhere, so she added a quick prayer that this would also be a trouble free labour!

As the afternoon wore on, Kara's contractions grew more and more frequent, Rachel began timing them, focusing her attention on helping her friend find a comfortable position. Quietly, she tried coaching her through the use of the birthing techniques she'd recalled being used. They even found a nearby stream that was deep enough for Kara to sit in, allowing her to use the pain relief the water provided. When Kara's contractions dropped to under 5 minutes apart, Rachel became convinced she was going to have to deliver Kara's baby out in the middle of the meadow, suddenly the cart Ling had sent his colleague to fetch arrived. Quickly, Rachel helped Kara into the cart whilst Ling and his tribesmen remounted, as the young tribesman who'd brought the cart took up the reins of the carthorse and moved off, the rest of the party following behind. It seemed to take an eternity to get there, but thankfully, the evening saw them finally arriving at the tribe's camp. Getting down from the cart, Rachel was grateful to see that not only had Ling's fellow tribesman brought the cart quickly, but had ensured a tent, Urts they were called Rachel thought, had been set aside and prepared for Kara to deliver her baby, with several of the senior tribeswomen standing by to help. Kara glanced over at the group of tribeswomen, and grateful as she was that these women were so willing to help her, a complete stranger, it was the last thing she wanted.

"Rachel, please, I...I really... I just want you there...I know those women mean well, but can it just be you and I?" Kara whispered, her face creased with concern.

"How about just one luv? I'll need someone to act as my assistant, would that be ok?" Rachel replied, her heart going out to the young mother.

Kara glanced over at the group of tribeswomen and then back to Rachel, nodding, a look of resignation on her face as they went inside the urt set aside for her use. Rachel smothered a sigh as she stepped over to the group of women, motioning to Ling to translate Kara's request. She'd promised Danny and Kara she'd deliver their baby, the young couple felt more comfortable with Rachel as their doctor/midwife. They'd formed a close friendship over the last few months, and Rachel had been touched when they'd asked her to be the baby's godmother. This was _so_ not what they'd envisioned for this moment, but then none of the events of the last few months could've been predicted if Rachel were totally honest with herself. Ling translated the request to the tribeswomen, who to Rachel's relief nodded in understanding, leaving Rachel with a woman who introduced herself as Mei. Even better, Mei had trained as a midwife before the flu had hit this part of China in one of the region's larger cities, and spoke some English, certainly enough for Rachel to work with her without needing a translator.

Together, she and Mei walked into the urt with Kara and set about making the young sailor comfortable, the women had brought a cot into the main living room and had thoughtfully left a loose, gown-like garment for Kara to wear. As the night wore on, Kara's contractions grew stronger and more frequent, and Rachel's examinations showed that the young woman was now 10 cm dilated, Baby Green was determined to make his or her appearance soon! When her friend's waters broke, that put everything into inevitability territory, this baby was _definitely_ on its way! Just as dawn was about to break, and Kara had been pushing for a good hour, Rachel heard a ruckus outside the door of the Urt. Furiously she marched over to the door and yanked it open, determined to give whomever was disturbing Kara's labour a piece of her mind. Rachel was stunned to be greeted by the equally stunned face of Lieutenant Danny Green, his face creased with worry, and stood just behind him was a face that brought a joyful smile to Rachel's face - Tom Chandler!

"Danny! Tom! When..how...god your timing couldn't be better!" Rachel cried in relief "Danny, you need to get in there, your son or daughter has decided today is the day he or she is going to make their appearance"

"Thanks Rachel...and I'm glad Kara had you here" Danny smiled in relief as he darted past her, and Rachel could hear Kara murmuring in relief at the sight of her fiancée, making her grin with happiness. Rachel looked back at Tom's face, her eyes connecting with his, taking in the face that had become so dear to her. Rachel darted forward and threw her arms around him, savouring the feel of his warm, hard body against hers, before she stepped back.

"I have to go Tom, Kara needs me right now" She started to explain, but Tom placed a gentle finger to her lips.

"Go help Kara, you're right, she and the baby need you , I'll be here waiting" Tom replied, kissing her cheek softly as he stepped back.

Rachel smiled back at him, there was so much they needed to say to one another, but it would have to wait. She darted back into the Urt and made her way over to the cot where Kara was panting through yet another contraction, Danny looking both terrified and excited. Smiling reassuringly, she knelt down and lifted the edge of Kara's gown to check her progress.

"You're fully dilated at 10cm Kara, the baby's head is crowning, it's time to meet your little one, a few more pushes and you'll be holding your baby" Rachel said encouragingly, trying to give off an air of calmness

Kara nodded, sitting up a little straighter, the tiredness and resignation gone from her features. She'd been in labour all day and most of the night, she was _beyond_ ready to meet her baby, but Kara was overjoyed Danny would get to see his son or daughter enter the world. Keeping her tone soothing and encouraging, Rachel coached Kara through the contractions, keeping her tone relaxed and composed, knowing it would help her patient to relax too. "One more big push Kara, you're almost done luv!" She told the exhausted young mother. Kara responded and pushed the tiny baby into Rachel's waiting hands, listening delightedly to her newborn child's indignant cries. "Congratulations! It's a boy!"

Placing the baby onto Kara's chest, Rachel watched with joy as the new parents bonded with their new son, not wanting to interrupt them, but knowing she needed to dry the tiny boy off before he caught a chill. Quietly, Rachel handed Danny the scissors, motioning for him to cut the cord she'd just clamped off.

"I'm sorry, I just need to borrow him for a moment whilst Mei and I dry him off, check his vitals, then I'll have him back to you ASAP, ok?" Rachel said gently, lifting the newborn baby off Kara's chest, and over to the makeshift bassinet she and Mei had cobbled together. Quickly, they assessed the little boy, drying him quickly before returning him to his anxious parents, eager to hold their son again.

"Have you chosen a name for him yet?" Rachel asked, curiously. The last time she'd raised the question with Kara, her friend had given her several names that she and Danny liked, but confessed they'd been unable to settle on just one. Danny and Kara looked over at each other and smiled, before Danny turned back to Rachel and gave an answer.

"Franklin Scott Green" He said with a smile "He looks like a Frankie"

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he?" Kara cooed softly, unable to take her eyes off her son.

"He's beautiful, congratulations again to you both, you deserve it" Rachel told them, and meant it. Her friends had undergone so much just to get to this point, she was so happy they'd gotten the happy ending they so richly deserved. Without rushing the young couple, she and Mei helped Kara to wash quickly whilst Danny cradled his son, and resettled her in the cot, dressed in a clean gown. They stoked the fire that Mei had thoughtfully lit earlier, and went to leave, giving the new parents time alone with little Frankie.

"Rachel?" Kara called out, and Rachel turned to face them "Danny and I can't thank you enough...for everything you've done"

Rachel returned the smile, and walked back over to her friends, hugging them both delightedly, before dropping a quick kiss on her godson's forehead, catching a whiff of that delicious new baby smell. Silently, so as not to disturb the sleeping infant, Rachel left the urt, walking over to the other one set aside for her use that Ling had hurriedly pointed out to her before she'd dashed off to deliver little Frankie. As she stepped into the room a gorgeous sight met her eyes, there in all his sleeping glory, lay Captain Thomas Chandler. Wearing little more than regulation boxers and virtually naked as the day he'd been born, the man was every woman's fantasy, he'd certainly filled quite a few of hers Rachel thought. There was only one bed in the room, and Rachel was too exhausted to go looking for another one, so she stripped down to her knickers and pulled on a t-shirt, slipping under the sheets next to Tom. Her head had barely hit the pillow before she too was fast asleep, curled up next to the man who was rapidly becoming the love of her life.


End file.
